


Dreamswap Drabbles

by Drew-drew (Our_Nom_De_Plume), Our_Nom_De_Plume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), But tagging is a nightmare so youll have to peak inside, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Multiple relationships will probably be in here, Other, Writing Exercise, also i had too much fun making the summary, every chapter will have individual tags, i forgot to put that tag on because i am dumb of ass, it was a group project, no beta we die like my sleep schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Drew-drew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Our_Nom_De_Plume
Summary: Because as a writer, I can't write full fics for some reason, and I have people tomake fun of melove my fics and review them!REVIEWS!From911, help I've been murdered:BellKim says during an interview, "Ive binged read ur fucs on ai3, i already know yr weird egg shit." The shock! The amazement on their face!"So, summary of their writing. It can touch you deep in your soul, and also make you gag so fucking much. Like wtf is this egg shit? But oMG THIS ANGST IS SO GOOD- OH MY FUCKING GOD THEIR WAY WITH WORDS-"The author laughs so hard he cries, then replied to Bell, "Well, when I was new to this fandom, I made this really OOC fic called Pregnancy. Everybody loved it for some reason! Everyone but ME!"Bell laughs hysterically, before shouting "POV, YOU'RE NEW TO THE FANDOM, WHICH FIC WILL YOU PIC? ANGST, SMUT, CRACK, OR FLUFF? YOU: EGGS!""Disclaimer: most this shit will be crack and lowkey making fun of my eg fics.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 25





	1. something so similar. something not right.

**Author's Note:**

> dissociation at 4 am go brrr
> 
> slight tw: uh. feelings of uselessness, very slight s/icide idealation? implied forced memory loss, implied experimentation i guess? also hints of forced relationship btu i have no idea how well you can see that. maybe if u squint.

he isn't good at guitar, he reminiscences, as he looks at the acoustic instrument. it's finely tuned and fairly new, but that wouldn't help his situation that he doesn't know how to play it. he still picks it up anyway, and gently strums the strings, to a sound that harmonizes, but with no heart in it.

he tries to make a beat. hitting the lowest string and second to lowest in an attempt to create a nice bass. it works, sort of, and he only is reminded of his inexperience.

he keeps strumming anyway. it's nothing like his violin, that he knows well how to play. something so similar, yet so different from what he's used to.

he tries to add the highest string's notes, but he ends up not liking it in the mix. he isnt playing right. he isn't doing something right with the neck of the guitar.

this wouldn't be his first mistake. at least he knows not to fuck with the knobs.

his - roommate? friend? brother? lover? - entered the room, looking about to pass out, husky in tow. dream looks at him with a strange glint in his eyes, looking at his instrument in nightmare's hands.

"do you want to learn how to play it?" dream asks, clearly tired in his voice and not well at hiding it.

"it's late," he replied back. "i was just messing around with it, to pass the time."

dream nods and says more. the husky lies in his dog bed and softly huffs, as if just awakened and going right back to sleep. dream goes to the bathroom with some night clothes in tow. nightmare puts away the guitar.

he really shouldn't learn again, he realises. he really shouldn't remember more then he already does. he isn't supposed to remember his childhood or the countless years spent on the run. truthfully, he shouldn't be alive either. he just feels like a shell of himself.

with that thought, and with the fact dream is now curling into the soft cushion of his own bed, nightmare decides to rest, for now.


	2. Pat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was back in 2017 i think (memory's constantly foggy, bleh) and I think it shows  
> basically I'm putting all my drafts from wattpat down here so i can delete everything on that ds book so i can actually update with the stuff I've only put on here and tumblr bc wattpad hates the 19829119 drafts I've put on that book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wants pets... (pots... pats..?)
> 
> no warnings, unless you hate skeletons. (yup, and they were skeletons.) Very abrupt ending too.

Nightmare had been rather frustrated that day. Petting Kevin that day did nothing, caressing himself gained little satisfaction and rubbing against objects gained nothing either. Cross wasn't going to pet him due to sickness plus not really big on doing that in the first place and he didn't know if Error would be all that happy to cuddle...

Nightmare stared at the TV screen blankly, slightly rubbing his head against the pillow that propped his head up. He was lying on Cross, whom coughed, eyes falling before he fought again to keep them open to try to stay awake. Error was farthest away from them, avoiding all physical contact.

Nightmare rolled up one of his sleeves and gave gentle touches to his arm. It wasn't as great when someone else did it but he could to manage. He moved up to his shoulder, his movements somewhat restricted due to his clothing. Nightmare moved his hand away and ran his hand up his neck. He softly purred.

Cross and Error looked at Nightmare to see him pleasing himself (If ya know what I mean boiii ;D- pffft). Unknowing to the gazes, he pet his own skull, wanting more. Cross lightly grabbed Nightmare's forearm and, before the other could react, gave the same rubs Nightmare gave himself. Nightmare let out a surprised purr, tensing up before relaxing.

Cross smiled, moving his hand up to Nightmare's skull before stroking down. Nightmare relaxed further and leaned into the feeling, craving the loving touch. Cross smiled before having his other hand to rub Nightmare's shoulder.

Nightmare cuddled up to Cross, whom had moved his hands to rub Nightmare's spine.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twas part 2 of Heavy that never got published.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new desc: heaaaavy vent for sure. Tw for attempted s/icide, s/lf-h/rm, hospital setting and mentions of physical violence. 
> 
> Old desc: Made a vent, but the words and feelings and perceptions didn't really translate well with each other because they were made at different intervals and ended up with this shit... ugh...
> 
> There's hope that glimmers,  
> Shimmers, and shines,  
> To take back my world, that once was mine,  
> Please save me from this place, I cry one last time,  
> Before my world crumbles, everything falling apart,  
> As they tear me away, but saving my heart,  
> Where they make the final blow, the fatal attack,  
> That shatters me away, nothing left in me.
> 
> I'm not afraid to fall apart, for there's nothing of me left,  
> Just standing by, waiting for my death.
> 
> \- Pawpricez 08/15/2018
> 
> (Made that off the top of my head. Was only going to have five short sentences but ended up going to town.)

Everything sounded... muffled. That's the best way I can describe it. There was a ringing in my ears, other noises blurred and hazy. I could hear a light beeping, a baritone voice and a higher toned voiced, worried and right next to me. I felt someone put their hand to mine.

I soon came to notice I had something covering my ribs, spine, pelvis and femurs. I opened my eyes, being slightly blinded by the light but I soon adjusted, and I came to see the worried faces of Nightmare and Cross. It made me feel exposed as they looked at the bandages that covered my cuts, even if their gaze didn't hold any predatory intention.

They saw I was awake and I could see their faces light up. Nightmare already had his hand into mine, but he intertwined our fingers and squeeze lightly, while Cross gently put a hand to my face and nuzzled his nose against mine. Even these small actions made my soul thump, even if the actions were meaningless. It made me wonder... would I ever be in a relationship with them?

No. No no no no no.

I didn't need anyone. I didn't need friends. I needed a button to erase me from existence without anyone knowing. No drama. No fear of failing in my attempt to leave this life. Just a button to hit and erase me. No one would get hurt. I wasn't afraid of dying, I was afraid of failing the attempt and ending up in a hospital or on constant watch by my... friends?

No, no, people I know. They weren't my friends. Just some guys who happened to stumble into my path and took me under their wing because I was being emotionally abused by Blue. Isn't that right? I knew it was, so why would either of them want to hang out with me?

I was fucking worthless.

"I'm so glad you're alive", Cross murmured lightly, our breath circling each other and I realized the close contact. Nightmare moved my arm to his chest, and I could feel his soul beating. I didn't know how to react, but I still blushed all the same. 

I'd die and no one would give a damn.

A door creaked and we all looked to where Dream stood. I could feel a chill go down my spine. My boss, the same person whom I worked with just to get the two other skeletons off of his hit list, was right in front of me. I couldn't read his reaction, half because I was almost blind without my glasses and because his expression was unreadable.

"I would like to be alone", I heard him murmur and I could feel my anxiety peaking. Nightmare and Cross reluctantly left my side and out of the hospital room.

Dream sat down on the chair that Cross vacated and stared at me peculiarly. I avoid his gaze, instead looking at the window that lead to the outside of the place. Rain was pouring down, the clouds going as far as the eye can see. It was likely that the storm won't go away for a while.

I could feel Dream's hands on my bandaged sternum, my mind allowing him to touch me. It was amazing I was still able to do that despite what he's done to me.

Like grabbing my neck in an intimidating manner and squeezing until I can barely breathe. Shouting at me for hours, glaring at me and hissing horrible words. Oh, how he told me that he could easily throw me to the wolves, back to Blue.

I felt Dream start transferring magic to me, it having a healing effect on me. I further turned my head and I felt my neck pop into place. I wondered if this would ever change. If one day I would wake up and not cut myself, or not have to fear what Dream would do or react to. That one day everything would be alright for once.

But perhaps that was how my broken life was suppose to be. To never look at myself in the mirror and not have the urge to cut myself open and see my colors run. God, I could feel the urge to do that just thinking about it right now. I sighed through my nose as I felt Dream move his hands from my sternum to my ribs. My time in this world is only temporary, so I guess I should enjoy it as much as I can before I die alone.

Sad, isn't it?

We always pretend to have a life, pretend to make friends and be friends with others. Convince ourselves we're in love. We might not be able to stand that special person hurting or dying, but when it comes down to it, you die alone. We all have friends, sure, but we'll die without anyone.

With thoughts and perceptions like this, I'm surprised I'm not living this hell alone as well. Live alone, die alone. Looks like I have to quit looking so moody, perhaps show a false smile, say everything's alright if anybody wonders. Have to, considering the wounds that ended up with me in the hospital, and how things like this spread like bunnies. But I'll survive. Just gotta make up a few fake ass lies. Perhaps sew more stuff, like those blankets everybody love, especially ones with patterns. Or the "ones that are fur lined and feel soooo comfy!". Fucking please.

I could feel Dream's frown, and then remembrance smacks me in the face that Dream can tell what I'm feeling. Fuck. Well, gotta think happy thoughts around him and Nightmare to keep their suspicions down as well. Gee, what is happy in my pathetic life? Oh, I know, that I was such a fucking wimp I couldn't successfully kill myself, unable to love others until I love myself and being a waste of good fucking air and space! A doctor came in to say I needed to get sleep and had to be left alone, so Dream had to go. Looks like I had something to be happy about after all. Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be repurposed into a mha fic!! for some reason this gives me bakugou vibes!!!


	4. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have shown this. To other popular creators. In the dreamswap fandom. And they loved it.
> 
> How the fuck can you love this weird fucking thing right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small warning, i have written a real person in here.  
> no i am not kidding. young me did this. what the fuck was young me thinking.  
> enjoy my suffering i know you feed off of it.  
> I swear I'm gonna get killed for this.  
> So rip me.

Nightmare hummed, petting Kevin gently, the tune somewhat calming. Error took a sip of coffee and Cross munched on his chocolate, smacking Error's hand away whenever he noticed that the other was trying to steal his chocolate. They were in front of the TV, but the device was not on; the piece of shit broke down that day and the trio nearly broke it trying to fix it. So now, they were bored as shit.

Yet again when Error reached Cross' chocolate, Nightmare asked, "Do you guys ever wonder about the universe?"

Error ceased his actions, staring at Nightmare. "In what way?"

"Like... do you ever think about if we're just characters made by a guy who was unsatisfied with other characters like us, and we became such a big hit that many people now write about us?"

Cross tilted his head and hummed. "Strange... I thought that the other day."

"Or! Or", Error continued before either of them could, "What if we're just dumb characters being written by the same person who's writing everything we say? And right now, they're giggling because we're starting to become self-aware?"

"Wait", Nightmare hummed, "What if they're writing this so we do become self-aware?"

The three pondered this for a second. Nightmare noticed out of the corner of his eye some strange... air movement? Almost like heat distortion where the couch is. Between a few of the waves, there was a few flashes of color not seen there before. The other two noticed and stared intently at the spot. Once the heat distortion started to clear up, they saw more of the figure; black slacks, a white shirt with a collar, a black hoodie, asymmetrical blonde hair and blue eyes. The human hummed, writing in a black-and-white composition book with a mechanical pencil, writing a few sentences before reading it over. It seemed as though they didn't realize they were in view, not even worrying about the trio staring at them when they looked up. That is, until Error uttered the first word. "H-hello?!" He squeaked.

The human's eyes widened and, realized with horror, the skeleton could actually see them. They jumped up all the sudden, their book and pen falling on the floor, temporarily forgotten. This caused Cross to jump to his feet too and summon his knife, causing the human to back away into a corner, fear and adrenaline coursing through them. Nightmare realized before it was too late what was about to happen, and grabbed Cross by his scarf and holding him back, keeping him from furthering the attack on the stranger.

"Woah, woah! Cross, take it easy!" Nightmare shouted, wrapping his other hand around Cross' ribcage to still him further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *soft sigh*  
> https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ


	5. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slips into front  
> slams this on table  
> crawls back into headspace  
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some weird forgotten mix of Monster and He Always Lies smh  
> The title said DS!Drink so ye  
> warnings for unhealthy relationship and this is pg-13 at best due to some heavily hinted sexual activity. Also skeles im p sure

He had the advantage from the start.

He was... gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. There was no mistaking him for just another monster on the street. He was unique. Graceful. But yet, underneath that beauty, you could see kindness, vulnerability, a streak of pride... It must've been natural to be attracted to him. So attracted.

Too attracted.

Too attached.

I thought from the beginning we had been friends. I thought we were friends. He said we were friends, and I believed him because I thought it was true. Soon I was so in love with him that I could think of nothing else. I lived by the light of his eyes and gladly did whatever he asked. Anything. Everything.

I hated it. He didn't appreciate what we had. He never appreciated the things I did for him. He rarely gave me a thanks.

"I love you," Dream gently told me, pinning me against the bed and grinding up against me. I smiled, believing the word even though the truth was obvious he didn't. We ended up going to bed that night.

Typical.

Lie and say you love me before you fuck me.

And I gave myself to him willingly. Why did I do that? I used to love him. I truely used to. But now I hated him with all my guts. I hated him, but I still let him take me to bed.

The bed was messy and Dream wasn't there when I awoke. I felt like I had a herd of elephants stampede on my entire body, everything hurt. It was strange. He wasn't usually rough when we slept together and he wasn't like that last night either.

Then I saw it.

For a second, I thought the mirror was tricking me, but as time went on I realized it was no gag or joke. I rubbed my eyes for a second before tracing a few of the dark, french patterns that adorned my ribcage. I could see it floating there.

Despite not having a soul, my body was producing one.

Dream got me pregnant.

\---

"Dream-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm telling you, this is important!"

"Not to me!"


End file.
